


Sleep to Dream

by e_eh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Not completely canon compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, cuddle buddies, cuddly buddy, oikawa still plays volleyball, oikawa tooru has matured I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_eh/pseuds/e_eh
Summary: After getting dragged to a house party by your friends, you decide to go find an empty room and take a nap, unaware the university volleyball team's setter has the same plan.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa tooru/f!reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Good Thing

“Suga… Suga, I hear you but I just- SUGA!” You exclaimed into your phone, ignoring the disgruntled looks from nearby people. “I just finished two midterms, I’m exhausted. I’m getting my matcha and I’m gonna go back to my dorm, lay down, and cry myself to sleep, okay?" You squished the phone between your ear and shoulder, smiling at the barista who passed over your drink. "House parties are overrated any- nuggets? You promise?”  
You sighed, tapping your foot. On one hand, you had an essay to write by Monday but on the other… free food.  
“Yeah, I’ll go. Can you pick me up?”  
—  
The party was just like any other college party; red solo cups, beer pong, and headache inducing, bass heavy music. You stuck close to your friends, sipping cheap beer while subtly swaying to the music. Crowded parties weren't normally your scene of choice, you preferred a night in with a group of friends, but Suga always got so excited when you came out with him that it was worth a night of uncomfortable socializing.  
“Here you go!” Suga shouted over the music and handed you a cup to replace your empty beer.  
You hummed a ‘thanks’ took a sip, nearly spitting it out at the first taste. “Is this pure vodka, Sugawara?”  
Suga laughed at your expression. “With some sprite but it was nearly out so it’s like 85% vodka.”  
You scrunched your nose in disgust and looked into the cup. “Ugh, you’re terrible.”  
“You don’t mean that,” Suga sang, draping himself against your side. “I did my best.”  
“I believe you,” You said into your cup, taking in the sheer amount of people crammed into the house. “Probably should've been a BYOB arrangement. Hey, where’d Kiyoko go?”  
“She said something about going to the bathroom- oh! There she is" Suga wrinkled his nose and squinted through the strobe lights. "Ugh, is she talking to Oikawa? I didn’t know he went here.”  
“Where? Him?” You spotted Kiyoko talking to a tall guy with floppy brown hair.  
“He’s cute! What are you talking about?” You said in surprise. Suga usually had nothing but positive things to say about people. “Hold on, he looks really familiar.”  
“I knew him in high school,” Suga responded vaguely, craning his neck.  
“Hey now, people change.” You tried, but Suga was already pushing through the crowd towards them. “Never mind then.”  
You waited around for a few minutes for Suga to return with Kiyoko, but it quickly became apparent they had gotten sidetracked somewhere in the crowd. You sighed and took another sip of the horrid drink Suga made, cringing again at the taste. Most party-goers were concentrated downstairs and you were finding it increasingly difficult to keep your eyes open even with your ‘mixed’ drink, so you set it aside and started to head up to the second level of the house. You attempted to find Suga and Kiyoko -albeit not for long- on your way up but both had disappeared in the throngs of people and you were simply too tired to track them down. You yawned as you climbed up the stairs, pushing through groups of wasted students and people looking suspiciously like they were trying to relive their college days. How did they even find parties like this?  
“Uh, hi there, ‘scuse me,” You stepped over a teary-eyed girl in the hallway and paused. "Hey, um, I like your jacket.”  
“Thanks, I got it at a thrift store,” She sniffled and moved her legs out of the walkway. “Sorry, my stupid ex is here and it’s all just so-” she waved her hands in frustration.  
“Oh... I’m sorry. Tissue?” You reached into your purse and held one out. “Who’s your ex?”  
“Thanks, girlie. Ugh, his name is Bokuto. Sweet guy but totally oblivious. Like- he’s not even really an ex? I thought we were something but he was just being himself and I read everything wrong,” she hiccuped, blotting her face carefully. “Is my makeup okay?”  
“Yeah, you just have a little smudge right…” You gestured on your own face.  
“Oh, thanks.” She followed your instructions. “You look tired, trying to find a quiet place?”  
“Yeah, actually. I had a few midterms today but my friends promised me free food so here I am.” You stifled a yawn.  
“Well, I just left that room down there,” she pointed, “it was really clean and there's no one hooking up in it.”  
You nodded appreciatively, “That’s always a bonus.”  
“Definitely, thanks for the tissue,” she said with a watery smile.  
“No problem,” you gave a small wave before starting towards the aforementioned room.  
The room was clean, and you felt a little bad crashing in a strangers bed but at least you were just taking a nap and not defiling it. You set your purse next to the pillow and shook off your shoes, relieved that the bass of the music was significantly softer up here. You laid down, staying above the covers because you weren’t a monster, and fell asleep within minutes.  
—  
You were so out of it that you didn’t even hear the door open until someone bumped the bed.  
“WHO’S THERE?” You shot up, grabbing at your purse for your pepper spray.  
The stranger whooped in surprise and tumbled off the bed with a thump. “Oh my god, I didn’t realize anyone was in here! I’m so sorry.”  
You crawled to the end of the bed, pepper spray in one hand while using your phone for light to see who was there. “Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you. I panicked because- well, you know.”  
“I get it,” the guy rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck and sat up. His brown hair swept gently over his forehead and the blue light of your phone illuminated soft, amused brown eyes.  
“Hey, I know you,” you said in surprise.  
“Yeah, I’m on the voll-”  
“You have Professor Lloyd on Tuesdays and Thursdays, right?” You asked. “Calculus 2?”  
“Oh,” he blinked. “Uh, yeah I do. You’re in there? I’ve never noticed you.”  
“I sit in the back row, you’re up front.” You slapped a hand over your mouth. “I sound like a total stalker! I swear I’m not.”  
The guy -Oikawa, you suddenly remembered Suga saying- tossed his head back and laughed. “Don’t worry. I thought you recognized me from the volleyball team. Most people do.”  
“Are you any good?” You asked.  
Oikawa looked immensely amused as he said, “I’m alright, yeah.”  
“You must be better than ‘alright’ if you’re playing on the college team, no need to be modest.” You teased.  
He smirked, “What’s your name?”  
You answered and watched him tilt his head as he recognized it. “You’re at the top of the class!”  
“Math is my good subject,” you answered lightly, hating to come across as conceited.  
“Now, now, don’t be modest.” He said cheekily. “You should be proud, calculus is kicking my ass.”  
You laughed before gasping in realization. “Oh no, you’re still on the floor. Here,” you scooted back and patted the comforter, “come sit.”  
“Are you sure? I interrupted your nap-”  
You waved him off, motioning for him to get up. “It’s fine, I’m awake now.”  
“I’m Oikawa Tooru, by the way.” He sat on the edge of the bed and extended his hand out.  
“Nice to meet you,” You smiled and shook his hand. “So what are you doing up here instead of partying it up?”  
“I have a game tomorrow and I never sleep well before them but my friends pestered me into coming. I stuck around until they were all drunk enough to not notice my absence.” Oikawa criss-crossed his legs and rested his chin against his palm.  
“Really?" You said, amused. "My friends bribed me here with free food but I haven’t slept because of midterms. Guess we had the same plan.”  
“Free food? You got the better deal.” Oikawa said. “I’ll have to try that next time.”  
“So, you’re a bit of an insomniac too?” You asked, settling against the headboard of the bed.  
“A bit? I’m a total stress insomniac,” he laughed. “What about you?”  
Ugh, you could not get into how your anxiety makes you an insomniac. That would be way too heavy for a first conversation. “Uhh, yeah stress really gets to me too. That and I’m just a light sleeper in general.”  
You watched Oikawa yawn into his fist, nose scrunched. “Well, I’ll go find another room. Know any other empty ones?”  
“Oh,” You frowned, it’d be mean to send Oikawa out after he’d been so understanding about you nearly pepper-spraying him. “You can stay here. This is a king bed, after all.”  
“No, that’d be-”  
“Plus, I’m wide awake now. I’m just gonna sit here and play on my phone. I can make sure no one comes in and wakes you up?” You interrupted smoothly.  
“And this is the cleanest room in the house…” You added when he hesitated.  
“Are you sure? That’d be really nice,” He smiled softly, stifling another yawn. “I’d really appreciate it.”  
“Yeah, dude, no problem.” You watched him crawl up to the other side of the bed, laying with his back to you.  
You hadn’t mentioned it to him earlier but you actually knew quite a lot about him, once you put the name to a face. Lots of girls were into him and that came with a plethora of stories and rumors about him. He got around campus, but was always kind, thoughtful, and respectful. Even the girls who got rejected always said he was so nice about it that they couldn’t stay mad. It didn’t add up with how Suga felt about him at all… hm, you trusted Suga though. He was always a great judge of character. Oikawa must’ve been a piece of work in high school…  
You were dragged out of your thoughts as Oikawa shifted, sucked in a clunky breathe, and relaxed again. After your own conversation with him you liked him, and you prided yourself on your ability to figure people out. It was the only reason you offered for him to stay. He seemed… a little alone, in a way you couldn’t really describe. Maybe you were thinking too hard about it… you’d always been an over-thinker.  
You rubbed your eyes, surprised to feel tired so soon after being scared awake. Glancing at Oikawa again, your eyebrows raised when you noticed he had rolled over to face you. Since he was already asleep it wouldn’t hurt for you to try again. After sending a quick text to Suga asking him to call when he was ready to leave, you shuffled back down, rolling to face away from Oikawa. Sleep, amazingly, came quickly once again.


	2. Box Cake

Being startled by Fergie’s London Bridge at three in the morning in a room you didn’t recognize next to a person you barely knew was quite the jarring experience. Perhaps you would tell it to your future children as a ‘haha yes I actually used to be young and fun’ story. For now, however, you were still exhausted, confused, and unable to locate your noisy phone. Groaning, you slapped around the bed for your phone. When you found it, you squinted blearily at the screen.  
“Koushi?” You answered.  
‘Hey, you said to call when we were ready to leave. Someone said the cops were coming so we gotta blast’  
“Cops? Oh shit.” You sat up, accidentally dislodging Oikawa’s head from your shoulder.  
“Huh? Did I miss practice?” the disoriented boy mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
“Cops are coming, we gotta go,” you said.  
“Oh,” Oikawa yawned, then blinked. “Oh no. What time is it?”  
“Uhh, three am.” You slid off the bed and shoved your feet into your shoes.  
“I gotta find Bokuto,” he gasped. “Dumb bastard is probably why they were called.”  
“Oh wait!” You grabbed a receipt and pen from your purse in a moment of impulse, quickly scribbling your number on it. “Here, for if you want help with calc.”  
Oikawa grabbed it gently. “Thanks.”  
“No problem,” you replied, “See you on Tuesday!”  
—  
If you were being honest, you never actually expected to get a text from Oikawa. He probably had plenty of friends to help him with calculus. After waking up at around ten that morning with an intense craving for chocolate cake, you invited Suga over to help you bake the pre-made mixture. He had come with two large coffees, oversized sunglasses, and a blanket around his shoulders.  
“God, I owe Betty Crocker my soul,” Suga sighed blissfully, licking the leftover batter from the mixing spoon.  
“Ew, Kou, you sound like a low budget porno,” you teased as you slid the pan into the oven.  
He let out another dramatic moan while exaggeratedly licking the spoon. “Maybe that’s how I’ll pay off my student debt.”  
“I think you’d do better as a stripper,” you commented offhandedly, cleaning up that last few dishes.  
“Hmm,” Suga sucked on the spoon thoughtfully. “I agree.”  
“I’m surprised you’re even awake this early. You were pretty drunk last night.”  
“It’s called borderline dangerous amounts of Advil,” Suga said, tossing the spoon into the sink. “And caffeine.”  
“How have you survived the long?” You stared at him in amazement.  
“Daichi,” Suga answered matter-of-factly.  
“I figured.”  
Suga shrugged, giving you a beaming smile right as you phone buzzed on the counter. He picked it up first, expecting a text from Kiyoko. “It’s some random number.” He held it out to you.  
“Huh, weird.” You opened the message, eyebrows raising when you realized who it was. 

Unknown: Hiiiiiii Y/N!! I thought I should send a text so you have my number as well :)))  
[Unknown: This is Oikawa btw]  
[Unkown: From the party]  
[Unknown: we cuddled :)]

Blushing at the last message, you slowly typed out a response before quickly deleting it. Just saying something casual…  
“Who is it?” Suga asked, startling you out of your thoughts.  
“Someone from one of my classes, I offered to help them study,” you shrugged nonchalantly, clearing your throat. 

>[Hi Oikawa :) hru today?]

Suga tilted his head but didn’t say anything. You ignored his stare, and stuffed your phone into your pocket. It took all of your self control not to pull it right back out when it vibrated.  
“Uhm, have you started on the essay for English?” You blurted.  
“No, but I brought my laptop.” He cradled his face in his palms. “Thought we could work on it together.”  
“That’d be great,” you nodded, jumping when your phone vibrated again.  
“Sounds like they need your attention.” Suga raised his eyebrows, a smirk tugging at his lips that widened at a third buzz from your phone.  
“Oh shut up, Sugawara,” you grumbled, pulling your phone out regardless. 

[Oikawa: GOOD! I’m at my game rn]  
[Well not MY game, we play after this set]  
[so… watcha doooiiing?]

>[making a cake w my friend. Good luck on your game!!]

[Oikawa: what kind of cake??? And thx ;) ill win don’t worry]

You rolled your eyes, ignoring Suga’s owl-like stare as you responded. Oikawa certainly was cocky. Or maybe it was just his sense of humor. 

>[chocolate but its a box cake :( ]

[Oikawa: box cakes are so good!! U like to bake?]

Suga called your name, distracting you from your phone.  
“Yeah?”  
“Kiyoko said she’s on her way with the frosting and sprinkles.” He waved his phone.  
“I knew she’d have them,” you grinned, wandering back over to peek into the oven. “Essay time?”  
Suga sighed and reluctantly pulled out his laptop. “Might as well.”  
“Which topic did you choose?” You asked, taking the seat across from him.  
“The third one,” he winced, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know if I can get five pages out of it.”  
You nodded, opening the texting option on your laptop instead of pulling out your phone so Suga couldn’t tease you. 

>[i love to bake :) its a lot harder to do in the dorms tho]  
[they don’t let us have a stovetop in the communal kitchen bc it's a “fire risk’’]  
[so I am stuck with the box mixes ;( ]

[Oikawa: poor y/n-chan :( ]  
[you should watch my game ;)))]

Flushing, you stared at your screen in shock. Chan? He’s so weird…

>[and how would I do that Oikawa? Aren’t you out of town?]

[Oikawa: the school livestreams it on youtube ;p {LINK} ]  
[This is gonna sound weird and im not trying to be creepy, ok??]

You stared at the message, hesitant to respond. What if he was actually a total creep, and you had misjudged him and now he was-

[Oikawa: but I actually slept really good at the party?? Even before my game]  
[that doesn’t normally happen :p]  
[thats not weird to say right]

“Oh thank god,” you mumbled.  
“Huh?” Suga asked, looking up from his essay.  
“Nothing,” you waved him off.  
You leaned back in the chair, chewing your thumbnail absentmindedly. You definitely weren’t expecting that but in all honesty you had slept pretty well too. 

>[me too actually! Its not weird lol]

It was a little bit. 

[Oikawa: whew I thought u were gonna block my number]

You huffed a small laugh. 'Not nearly as confident as he lets on, hm?' You thought.

>[I would never!]  
[ill watch ur game rn :) ]

[Oikawa: REALLYYYY??? We start in 5!!!!!!!!]

>[u better win, Oikawa, or I will block you] 

[Oikawa: D: I will win for u y/n-chan!]  
[pls dont block me :( ill tell iwa-chan on you]

You had no idea who ‘Iwa-chan’ was but Oikawa was obviously close with them. Sending back a gif of a man shrugging, you waited a few minutes for a response before figuring his game had started. Clicking on the link he had set earlier, you nearly fell out of your seat when the video started with a loud slam of the ball on the court followed by the loud screams of joy from the delivering team. Suga perked up immediately, craning his neck to see your screen.  
“What are you watching?”  
“Volleyball, apparently the school livestreams it.” You angled your screen so you could both watch.  
“Really? Is our team playing?” He leaned in close.  
Squinting at the screen, you shrugged not recognizing any of the team colors. You saw a flash of gold at the edge of the screen and pointed.  
“No, they’re warming up. They play after this one.”  
Suga watched the last few minutes of the game eagerly, explaining several of the moves in his excitement. You watched him speak animatedly, nodding along despite not understanding the technical terms he was using.  
“Oh, wow,” you said, watching the first serve of the team your school was playing. “Volleyball is actually pretty intense, huh?”  
“Oh yeah,” Suga grinned, tilting back in his chair. “My team at Karasuno was… they were crazy. I miss it.”  
“Aw, you guys need to have a little team reunion!” You said.  
“I’ll have to mention that to Daichi,” Suga hummed, already pulling out his phone.  
While he was distracted, you took your chance to look back at the screen and search for Oikawa. You found him towards the back of the court, spinning the ball between his palms before he ran forward, tossing the ball into the air and jumping to meet it. You ‘oohed’ quietly, watching the ball spear through the other team defenses.  
“What happened?” Suga asked, leaning into stare at the screen.  
“His serve!” You pointed out Oikawa. “The other team couldn’t even stop it.”  
“Oh yeah,” Suga said with thinly veiled distaste. “That’s kind of what he’s known for. He’s been perfecting it since high school.”  
“What’s his position?”  
“Same as what I used to play, setter. Although, he’s better than I could have ever even wished to be,” Suga sighed and turned his attention back to his laptop. “It’s weird. Oikawa always insisted he wasn’t one of those ‘genius setters’ but being a genius isn’t as inherent as people think. Sure, you can be naturally talented but you can’t perfect it without hard work and… as much as it pains me to admit it,” Suga winced. “He worked his ass off, and it paid off for him. Pretty sure he’s going pro.”  
“Wow,” you said with raised eyebrows. “Care to tell me why you hate him so much?”  
“I don’t hate him,” Suga huffed. “He was a prick in high school, and he’s just not the kind of person I like to be around.”  
“Have you considered that maybe he’s changed? I’m sure you’ve changed a lot since high school. I know I have,” you chuckled.  
“Why do you care so much about what I think of Oikawa?” Suga tilted his head, leaning back in his chair. “I didn’t think you knew him.”  
“I don’t,” you scoffed. “I’m just saying that it’s better to keep an open mind about people.”  
“Suuurrreee,” Suga said disbelievingly.  
“What was that tone?” You laughed.  
“I think you are acting weird. Do you have a crush on him? Is he the one you’re texting?” Suga pressed.  
“Oh my god! No,” You exclaimed defensively. “I’ve only had one conversation with the guy,”  
“When did you have a chance to talk to him?” Suga asked suspiciously.  
“I have a class with him,” you said.  
“What? You never mentioned that.”  
“Well, I didn’t actually know his name until the party,” you explained, minimizing the tab on the game.  
“Well… just be careful with him,” Suga sighed. “Promise?”  
“Promise,” you said easily, knowing he’d feel better if you agreed. “…Sugamama.”  
Suga narrowed his eyes at you. “I never should’ve told you about that nickname.”  
“But it’s so accurate!” You exclaimed with a giggle, easily dodging the pen he lobbed at your head. “Suga! I’ll tell Dadchi on you!”  
You scurried out of your seat when he grabbed another pencil, narrowly dodging that one as well.  
“Am I going to have to get the RA?” A calm voice asked.  
“Kiyoko! Tell Suga to stop abusing me,” you pleaded from behind the couch.  
Kiyoko smoothly plucked Suga’s next projectile from his fingers, and set a bag on the counter. “Brought the frosting and sprinkles.”  
“Ohh, perfect. The cake is done in…” You checked the timer. “Eight minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has anxiety (based off of mine) and the university is based off my American college so it may not be completely canon compliant. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH w-yuren ON TUMBLR FOR HELPING ME EDIT THIS!! you made it readable 🙏🏻


End file.
